Spiderman: A Lonely Heart
by NeoTyson
Summary: This is a story during the ultimate universe where a lonely Spiderman finds love again. Spidey/Kitty parring I don't anything from Marvel!
1. Chapter 1

A Lonely Hero's Heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Authors Note: Hello everyone and welcome to another story of mine as you can see from the title ha-ha. This story is a kind of what had dealt with it as far as being hurt by a girl and dealing with depression and what better way to get those emotions out then to write about a hero would had dealt with much hurt in his life as well. This time this will be a Spidey/Kitty Pyrde story as it takes place in the ultimate series where Peter is 26 while Kitty is 24 (since I didn't like the huge age gap in the comics) and they had dated before but broke up because of Mary Plain cough I mean Mary Jane but unlike the comics they were not popular couple by the citizens of New York as they were able to keep a low profile of their relationship. Also I made some slight changes to the Kitty character like her body is almost like blackcat's body and she mature up some but still have that confident bubbly side to her. So feel free to comment, review, follow, favorite if you want and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Chapter 1: Hurt Issues

Spidey's Usual Spot

Spiderman was sitting at the usual spot by his gargoyle statue pretending he listen to his problems. He had deal with so much lately that it started to cloud his judgment. As stood by the statue, he took his mask off and tries to hold back the tears that wanted to come out with all that he had gone through over the years.

Spiderman with hurt in his voice said, "I don't know if I can deal with anymore hurt. I was giving great power but did not live up to the responsibility of the power and because of that I lost Uncle Ben. Then there's the hurt that I feel when I lost Gwen, if I just would have been faster with catching she might be able to have been alive now. Now recently M.j and I broke up all because of that stupid fight and at this point it would have been our second time we broke up in a long time."

He continues, "It's like since I became Spider-man ether someone close to me dies or doesn't want me in their life. As much as I would want to stop being the hero and just live a normal life, I couldn't live with the fact that people could die when I could had save them especially disappointing Uncle Ben for running from my responsibility."

As he gets up to put back his mask back on he came with a final conclusion, "I hate being lonely and I wish I had that special someone to help me fix this broken heart of mines but yet I feel like no one can and maybe it's best not to get my hopes up for someone to do so. Aunt may could somewhat help but me moving into my place would defeat the purpose of not loading her with my personal issues. Man forgets it I'm just going to be to myself as Peter Parker and as Spiderman the lonely hero."

With that Peter headed home to get some rest and try to clear his head which he knew that wouldn't help much.

Elsewhere at Aunt May house

*Knock Knock*

Aunt May open the door to see a familiar face in front of her, "Well hello Katherine, it's been too long."

Kitty with a warm smile on her face greeted her back, "Hello Aunt May, and it's great to see you again. Did I come at a bad time?"

Aunt May replied, "Oh no you are welcome to come in *lets Kitty in*. By the way, Peter not here for he had move into in his own place for a few months ago thanks to his boss J.J for hooking him up.

Kitty responded, "Well I was just happened to be in town and wanted to visit you guys and are you for real, I'm shock that he would even offer him a place and man it's been awhile since I talked to him. I'm sure him and Mj are enjoying the place together hehe."

Aunt may with a soft sign tell Kitty, "Actually dear they broke up recently and I feel he hasn't been the same since."

Kitty was shock by this, she knew that their relationship didn't work because Peter wanted to be back with m.j and though she was hurt by it she was happy that he was happy. Now hearing they split again she knows deep down she needed to see how's he feeling and hope this is not affecting him as Spiderman for she still care for her. She calmly replied, "Oh gosh, I really have been out of the loop. I need to see how he's doing, would you happen to know his address?

A smile came across Aunt May's face, "Sure I do, and I will give it to you for I'm sure that will bring a smile on his face to see how beautiful you become." She really did hope she could help Peter feel better since she felt that he and m.j won't get back together.

"Awwww thank you, I see where Peter got his sweetness from hehe." Kitty said after getting his address.

"It's my pleasure and I really think since m.j he could use some healing in his life." Aunt May answer.

Few hours later at Peter's new place

Peter was sitting on his bed having a stare contest with his ceiling. He pretty much live in a two bedroom apartment for if he wanted company or if Aunt May wanted to come visit which not surprising to him he didn't have a lot of people come over. By the time he had gotten the place he and m.j were having issues over his hero life how she didn't want him to do it no more after seeing him come back real hurt from Electro. He got frustrated at her and some things he wish he could take back but know he can't. He felt that he needed someone who would accept his normal/hero life but he feel that wouldn't happen at this point.

Suddenly he heard the doorbell ring, he figure it would Aunt May stopping by to check on him. "Okay if she asks just play it cool, last thing I need is for her to get stress worrying about me," Peter said to his self as he headed to the door. When her open it he was completely shock at who it was.

He was looking at beautiful young adult who had that bubbly personality but is very caring and was part of the great group known as the X-Men.

"Hey Petey it's been a while," Kitty greeted him with a beautiful smile

Peter just stood there with his mouth wide open being shock that not only Kitty is here but her look had change since the last time they spoke in very good way.

Kitty just giggle at this and decided to mess with him flirting with him. "You see something that you like Petey", she said as she place her hand on her hip.

Peter finally came out of stare mode and finally was able to see speak, "Wow Kitty you look great and it's really nice to see you again. Did my Aunt tell you I lived here?"

Kitty giggle and responded, "Well thank you and yes I was in town and decided to visit you guys and that's when your Aunt told me you got your new place." "May I come in", she asked?

"Oh course, you are one of the few people who decided to visit me haha", Peter answer letting her in.

Kitty liked the apartment, it seem like a nice place to live as a young adult but she felt a lonely vibe here and she couldn't help to realize that it was cause m.j wasn't living with him.

"Hey listen, I know this might not be the right time to say it but im sorry about you and m.j, Aunt May told me about the split up." She said with a little sadness in her voice.

Peter, not surprise that she found out through his aunt, took a deep breath and responded, "Its okay Kitty and I appreciate your concern. She finally couldn't help the double life that I have to deal with; I don't think any girl would at this point."

Kitty could see the depression that he was dealing with, it wasn't just about the break up but she felt it was just another thing that is now a part of the hurt that he went through with losing others.

She went over to him and hug him tight as Peter hug her tight back but he had his head relax on her breast which made him blush a little.

Suddenly Kitty had an idea, "Say Peter and you don't have to decide now but I just was wondering since you got your own place and it's a two bedroom apartment, would you like me to stay with you that way you won't have to feel alone and I would pull my weight with staying with you?"

Peter was completely thrown off from that question, yea it would be nice to have someone around the place especially someone like Kitty who he had team up with in the past as Spiderman & Shadowcat but yet that would mean that they would get close and he wasn't sure if he wanted that for something could happen to her or she might hurt again by him.

"I will give you an answer tomorrow Kitty", Peter answer.

"YAY that means you're going to think about it hehe, well I bout to head out but give me call when you decide what to do and no matter what Peter if you need anything I'm here for you." Kitty said as she gave him a kiss on the check that made Peter turn red.

Kitty, still thinking it's cute when he blushed; walk out his place saying, "Goodnight Petey"!

Peter responded back, "Goodnight Kitty and it was good seeing you again".

As he watch her walk out he laid back on the couch and though about what his decision will be.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

Chapter 2: The Decision

At Peter's Apartment:

Peter didn't get a good night rest; he was having nightmares of losing the people who he cared about. This wasn't the first time he had that type of dream, after he and M.J broke up he would sometimes have that dream due to him not being able to cope with the hurt he has been dealing with. On top of that he needs to make a decision on letting Kitty live with him or not.

"This is confusing like I get me and Kitty dated in the past but I broke up with her to be with M.J, yet she still wanted to be my friend and now wants to move in with me." Peter said to himself in a low mumble. "Though I hate feeling lonely like this and would really like to someone to share about my feelings but I don't want to risk getting hurt by letting people in my life and then they just walk out of my life after getting close to me. Would the same thing happen if I got close to Kitty as she stays here?" Peter continued to think out loud until his phone went off with Aunt May as the caller id.

Peter reluctantly answers the phone, "Hey Aunt May how's it going?"

"Hi dear I'm doing well, how are you holding up and where you surprised to see Katherine again?" Aunt May question him.

"I'm hanging in there and yes I was slightly shocked. And get this, she wants to be my roommate ha-ha crazy right?" Peter joke thinking his aunt won't go and agree with having her live with him.

"Well I think it's a great idea," Aunt May responded.

"HAHA that's funny it sounded like you said it was a great idea," Peter joked again.

"I did, I think with all that's happen to you it would be nice to have someone who you close with to be there with you." Aunt May said with serious in her tone. Peter knew she had a point but it's hard to be close to someone who you don't want to hurt or get hurt by.

Peter then told his aunt, "You have a point Aunt May and I will consider it, I will talk to you later."

"Alright dear, just wanted to check on you and remember everyone needs help sometimes, even a hero like you. I love you." Aunt May said.

"I love you, Aunt May, bye-bye" Peter said as he hung up the phone.

Peter then went through his contacts and found Kitty's number and decided to call her then.

"Hey Pete!", Kitty said in her usual, happy voice after he waited for her to answer.

"Hey Kitty, how are you doing?" Peter asked enjoying her musical voice.

"I'm good, but then again I'm always happy hearing from you." Kitty said, flirting with him causing Peter to blush a little.

"Haha well that's always good, say I was wondering did you want to meet up so I can talk to you about the offer?" Peter asked, hoping she wasn't busy.

"Sure why don't we meet up in Central Park? By your old favorite chili dog stand," Kitty answers back. Peter chuckled, remembering a very awkward first date.

"Cool I will see you there in an hour!" Peter said with little excitement.

"Alright Pete," Kitty said as they both hung up and got ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One Hour Later

Peter was in his new Spider-man (the scarlet red and black) costume on top of a building near the park, since he wanted to have the conversation with Kitty in private. Plus if there's trouble he could just easily go and take care of it and not have to switch on costume.

He turned to see someone who looked like Kitty running on top of buildings towards him but he notices some changes in her costume. Instead of the usual x-men costume she was wearing an all-black costume: a mask like black cat's, short jacket, a tight shirt that showed her belly, tight pants that a reveal some of her legs to the side and boots). As she came closer to her with the beautiful smile she had, his mouth nearly hit the floor seeing her in her new costume.

"Pete if you're keep looking at me like that you are going to make me turn blush," Kitty told him as they were admiring each other's new costume.

Peter finally stop staring and replied, "Oh I'm sorry but wow Kitty you just look so..._wow_."

"Hehehe thanks, I figure Shadow-cat needed another suit for when she's not working with the team," Kitty explain as she pose for him then went to ask him, "So why the red and black now, not that it don't look great on you?"

Peter drops his head some and answers, "Just wanted a makeover on the suit." He didn't want to lie but he also didn't want her knowing that due to the pain and hurt he was feeling over the past month made him change the costume.

Kitty notice his response was not a confident one but she just went along with it. "Well now that we are here, do you wanted to talk about the offer?"

Peter then smiled underneath his mask, "yeah I do, and I decided that if you really want to you can live with me."

Kitty jumped for joy and hug him tight yelling, "_OF COURSE I WANT TO, IT WILL BE FUN AND COOL FOR BOTH OF US! _I mean...okay, great._" _Peter thought it could help him get rid of the lonely feeling he been having but as same time thought this would backfire badly as he hug her back.

Kitty then went on to say, "I will do my part around the house as promise and hey maybe we can team up again like before."

Peter went into thought about that, they did work together very well and from what he could tell she had improved on her skills which would make her a great ally but he remembered that they where a couple during that time and he honestly still had deep feelings for Kitty yet at the same time with his mindset thinking people who get close to him get hurt, he doesn't want to see her get hurt because of him.

So Peter then said to her, "Yea I don't know about the team up part I mean it's been a while and all you know."

Kitty had a concern look on her face and said, "that didn't stop you before so why now?"

Before Peter gave her a response they both heard a woman scream from close by and they both charge to the direction the screaming came from. They went by alley to see a lady surrounded by a gang planning on stealing her money.

"Alright Kitty I'm pretty sure I can handle them, just make sure you phrase the lady out of…." Peter was trying to make a plan that won't involve Kitty getting harm but she cut him off saying "No fun," and went to attack the gang members.

"_SHADOW-CAT!_" he yelled, going after her. Which in turn caused the gang members to see them attacking and started their own counter attack. Spider-man took out three of the members. As did Kitty. But one of them pulled a gun and almost shot the lady. Luckily Kitty was able to grab the woman's arm at the last second, turning them both intangible. After webbing them up for the police, Spider-man followed Kitty home, so he can help get her stuff to move in but he didn't have a lot to say to her after that gang incident. He was mad because she didn't want to listen to him but at the same time he worry about her safety even though he knew she could handle herself in that fight but then it hit him. "_I'm still in love with her, no wonder I felt over protective about her,"_ he thought to his self and continued, "_but I can't, I shouldn't I, mean today she could had got hurt and what if we did try again and it didn't work because of me, I don't think I can handle that much pain."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometime later:

Kitty, along with the help of some of the other X-men, managed to get her remaining stuff that she needed for the move, She said her good-bye's but promised that she will visit as Wolverine had a talk with Peter about her moving in. Nightcrawler was able to transport them back to Peter's place due to his training to be able to transport further, once they made it back to Pete's place he said his goodbye and went back to the mansion. Peter and Kitty then went to getting her room ready but still were awkward silence between them and he knew he had to tell Kitty something to make things right, though he wants to tell about his feelings he still feel that it wasn't the best idea but making kitty comfortable was more important than his personal issues.

"Hey Kitty listen..." as we were about to speak her cut him off with a sad tone.

"Pete, what's going on? I mean you hadn't really spoken to me since the gang incident and yes I went in without listening to you but I feel like there's more to it, if we going to live together we should be able to tell each other stuff especially how we feel."

Peter knew that he had to at least tell her how he felt towards her so he walked over to her, held her waist, and look into her eyes as he spoke to her, "You're right. there is something I need to tell you, the reason I acted different today was cause I didn't want you hurt and I knew you could handle those guys but I didn't understand why it affected me seeing you in action. So it hit me that I still have deep feelings for you and I just don't want anything bad happening to you because of me."

Kitty wraps her arms around his neck and went into her sweet tone confessing, "Peter I never stopped loving you, I understood that you wanted M.J so that's why I let you go so you could be happy but it was so hard to cause we was very close and yes I was hurt but seeing you happy was important to me. I also know that it's hurting you that you are not with her no more but honestly I can't help how I feel about you, I want you back."

At that moment, Peters heart started to beat fast as he was giving nervous after hearing confession as well as he lean closer to her as she did and then Peter kiss her as she kiss back. The kiss grew more passionate as they continue to enjoy this moment together with Peter not thinking about anything negative but kissing the girl who he still had deep feelings for and with Kitty, who missed tasting his lips, proving that she did still love him. Peter held her body very close to his as they continue to be in the moment until they had to let each other go to catch their breaths.

Once they caught their breaths Peter sat down, look at Kitty and told her, "That felt amazing Kitty, I really want to be back with you too but I think we should take it slow because there are still things I'm not ready to open up yet if you are okay with that."

Kitty, with her cute smile, sat on his lap and told answer, "Don't worry Pete, as long as I have you we can take as much time as you need. I don't want to rush you."

"Thanks I appreciate that a lot, until then…." He said as he reach for her face to relive the moment they just had before they went to sleep, tired from a long day.

**Author Note:**

So sorry this took so long, but I will explain why it did.

1. I didn't think this story was going to get as much favs, reviews, and followers as it did which I am thanking Bloodboredom, Dablman2020, DiazH2xtrem for their reviews as well as everyone else who favorite and follow the story so far. I want to give a big shootout to Aspiringactor for being my beta reader for this story and helping me make sure it looks okay, check out his stories if you get a chance.

2. Im not so sure what I want to do in the story so Im giving y'all guys a chance to help me like would you want this as a series or just a straight up story as well what would you want to see in the story like I promise Dablman2020 that I will do a Kitty vs Mj type thing in the story so let me know with reviews.

Oh yea Aunt May does know about Peter being Spiderman but prefers not to talk about that part of his life often.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

Chapter 3: Kitty vs Mary Plain

It was the middle of the night that Peter was having one of the best rest that he had in a long time. He and Kitty fell asleep together as they held each other tight after revealing their feelings for each other, when all of the sudden Peter's cell phone begin to ring. Lucky Peter was able to get up and answer so it wouldn't wake Kitty up as well not bothering to read the caller id to see who was calling him this late.

A sleepy Peter answer, "umm hello.."

"Hey Tiger", a familiar voice and response that Peter knew to well.

This made wake up a little more with a little anger in him as he got up trying to keep Kitty from waking up to continue the converstation.

"Why are you calling me this late at night, I have nothing to say to you and you definity shouldn't have anything to say to me." Peter ask his former girlfriend.

"Tiger why you got to be like that, I was calling cause I miss you and want you back." Mj while Peter sat in the living room and kept listening.

"You know how we have our moments and this wasn't the first time me and you split, besides you know you miss being me so why not come back to me?" She ask him.

Peter then got real piss off; for one he remember during the last time he was dating her how she grew to be more cocky then confident when it came to their relationship, two she was the one who would start the fights about Peter needed to stop being Spiderman and just love a normal life which was becoming a strain to him (even his Aunt wasn't okay with how she was treating him) but yet he would try to make peace with her cause he really wanted to be with her, then lastly hearing her claim that he miss her like he was desperate and couldn't find no one else to be with just made him feel worse about how he use to be about his self. He was then reminded that he was rebuilding his relationship with Kitty, who he still had strong feelings for, and know that he had move on and found someone better.

With all that said Peter took a deep breath and went to respond to his former gf saying, "Look Mary Jane, we are done as in finish as in no more. The last moments of us dating had made me felt miserable especially how when you broke up with me it put to a very bad depression to where I was doubting myself as me and Spiderman both physically and emotionally. Recently that has now change for one I'm slowly building my self up, two Im actually getting to a better place in my life and three which is the best part I'm back with Kitty who I should had stay with and not broke up with her to get back with you cause unlike your selfish self she actually accepts me for me, allows me to be Peter Parker & Spider-man, and loves me with for who I am, so she wouldn't appreciate you trying to steal me back so do me a favor and delete my number from your phone and don't call me back." At the end his voice went from anger to confidence as Mj got angry and started to yell at him only to be cut off because Peter hung the phone up on her.

"Well on the bright side, Its no longer my responsibility to save her from a crazy super villain haha," He joke to his self.

"Are you okay Petey?" Peter turn to see Kitty awake standing behind him.

"Yea I'm actually better that I got that off my chest like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. How long was you there and heard?" He asked concern about what she had heard.

Kitty smile and answer, "I heard everything but I acted like I was asleep to see how the conversation would go and I'm very proud of you." She said as she sat by him.

Peter was shock by this, "What part was you proud of?" he asked.

"The fact that you stood up for your self not just for me but for you, I know it had to been hard consider how much you did love her yet you didn't let that stop you for manning up and telling her straight up what time is was. You didn't deserve how she been treating you and to be honest I think a lot of people me included believe I'm better for you then her hehe." Kitty responded the way that made Peter feel even better about the whole issue.

"But just so you know, if she ever tries to steal you from me or tries to mess us up, which i have a feeling she will, imma mess her up you got that?!" Kitty told Peter in a serious tone.

Peter being taken back from the way she just responded move to the side a little bit and just simply responded, "yes mam" and in his mind thinking, "She must had hang around Logan way to much over the years.

"Good! and I love you Petey," Kitty going back to her sweet tone.

Happy that she's back calm, Peter held her face and look into her eyes as he responded by telling her, "I love you too Kitty, always had and I'm so happy that you wanted to be with me as I want us to last for a long time." With that said they gave each other a passionate kiss as they head back to bed together.

The next day in the afternoon, Peter & Kitty decided to spend some time together at a park.

"Im really enjoying this nice peaceful day with you," Kitty told her bf as they were holding hands and walking around.

Peter responded with a joke, "Im enjoying my self with you as well babe and it has been peaceful, no crazy super villains terrorizing New York, this must be our lucky day haha"

"Hehehe I believe so," Kitty laughs at him.

Of course its not always a peaceful day when you are a super hero for right at that moment Peter's spider-sense went off.

"Danger but where" as he ask the question out loud he turn just to see why his spider-sense went off, he saw for what could be his new enemy: "Mary Jane!?".

Kitty turn and saw her, "More like Mary Plain to me!" she said with anger tone.

Mary Plain started to walk towards them with a mad look on her face and spoke to them, "Now Peter do really think that you can just get rid of me that easily, yea I know your secret…

Peter cut her off, "but me and you both know you are not that dumb to reveal it cause you know my enemies will target you to get to me."

Mary Plain went on, "Im quite aware of that but my point is we were together for so long and surely you are not about to give all that up for this trash you are with now."

"Kitty was getting piss off by her, its bad enough she put her Petey through a lot but to talk down on her was a slap to her face.

"Um excuse me what did you just call me," Kitty ask her.

"Did I stutter no and I don't have to repeat my self to you, me and you both know that I'm more of a women for Peter then you and you just a rebound so why don't you just step aside before that disgusting face gets mess up even more." Mary Plain told kitty with her so call cocky tone.

Peter was not going to sit by and let her dog his gf, "Look I told you on the phone it was over and I meant it, you just jealous because one guy doesn't want to be with you and that…" As he was about to go off on his ex some more Kitty stop him and told him, "I got this don't worry." as Peter simply nodded knowing that Mary Plain was about to get whats coming to her.

Kitty got up in her face and told her off saying, "You know I used to like you, despite that Peter dump me to be back with you I tolerated you because you meant a lot to Peter, but then you change and became a stuck-up version of your self with no care for others but your self. But the fact that you trying to get him back after he told you what time it is, that just make you look desperate and stupid so for that you deserve to be along. Im going to be there for Peter and love him where you couldn't and this is not speaking out of cockiness but out of confidence but when he was with you a lot of people said that he could do better and he has better now thats he with me."

This really put Mary Plain over the edge for the only comeback she had was to slap Kitty in the face. Peter didn't need his spider-sense to know that his ex gf was about to be in real danger.

After that hard slap, Kitty snap and jump on mp slamming her head on the ground. Peter had for gotten she had train with Logan for she was stronger then before as she then started to punch Mj in the face, pulling her clothes off and yelling at her. When Peter pull her off of her all he saw of Mary Plain was that she a bloody nose, her shirt was rip apart, her left eye was swollen, and she had a hard time getting up as ran away crying.

"THATS RIGHT RUN YOU HO* AND IT WILL BE ALOT WORSE IF YOU CONTINUE TO MESS WITH US AGAIN!" Kitty yell at her.

"Baby calm down its over I think she got the message," Peter told her trying to calm her down, he wasn't used to seeing her this angry.

Kitty try to calm down but it wasn't working that well for she actually felt hate towards her.

"Lets just head home alright?" Peter ask her as she shook her head yes as they went home.

(Little did they know, a familiar black substance was hiding watching the whole fight and plotting for revenge on Peter Parker as it was heading for MP direction)

After they made it home Kitty went to her room with her head burry under the pillows crying for allowing her anger to get the best of her and the fact that Peter might not want to stay with her after the way she reacted.

To her surprise Peter came in and sat on the bed rubbing her back telling her its okay.

Kitty look up trying to wipe her tears aways ask, "How can you not be mad at me, I could had kill her and it was immature of me to get into it with her?!"

Peter simply smile and told her how he felt about what happen, "Im not mad because I know you, your not the killer type and I'm pretty sure that even if I wasn't there you would had stop. Another reason is that you actually fought over me which is something that SHE wouldn't had done so I appreciate that you care enough about me to do that beside she hit you first and like any of villain she needed to be taught a lesson.

"HAHAH only you know how to make me laugh when I'm not my best." Kitty said cheering up a little bit.

"If I couldn't what type of bf would I be to you haha, I don't like seeing you sad it doesn't fit your bubbly personality and your not going to lose me so smile for me pleaseeee?" Peter asked playfully.

"Alright baby, I'm so lucky to have a great guy like you." Kitty said giving him a small kiss to the lips.

"Well I'm lucky to have a great girl like you." Peter responded by kissing her back with led to them kissing each other some more.

During them kissing, Peter knew he could trust in Kitty and felt for the relationship to be fully better he needed to express his inner feelings that he been dealing with it.

"Kitty I think I'm ready to open up to you about how I been feeling over the past months," he tells her.

Kitty, with a smile on her face, gets up and sits on Peter's lap and tells him, "Im glad that your ready, and I'm ready to listen baby."

"Next time, Peter will reveal his inner feelings to Kitty"

**Authors note:** Okay imma just be real, I did not think this story would get as my fans,favorite, and request for updates as it did because after the first chapter I didn't think it was all that good. Im sorry for the long delay but this summer has been busy and crazy for me but hopefully now I can update you better with my new schedule. I also want to say thank you for the support and constructive comments towards my story so if you want me to keep going to say so on the reviews. If you guys saw then you know sorta who is going to be the main villain of this story but it will only be done unless y'all want it to be done. Be bless everyone!


End file.
